


Moving On

by warrior_shampoo72



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ghost!Ouma, Grief/Mourning, He's dead my dudes, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Welcome to my brand new shit show, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_shampoo72/pseuds/warrior_shampoo72
Summary: Shuuichi Saihara never wanted to attend Hope's Peak Academy. He sure as hell never wanted to help an irritating spirit move on. No matter how cute the little shit was.....Is it wrong to fall for a ghost and the ex-boyfriend of said ghost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my brand new shit show. Enjoy.

What is my reason for living? 

A question I often asked myself. I had no family. No friends. No home. When I was scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy, it was the happiest day of my life. I had a second chance at changing everything. I spent hours dreaming of what it would be like to have things like friends. Even one would have been fine with me. 

It was a foolish dream.

I couldn’t change and found myself pushing my classmates away. Eventually they all gave up trying. Well except for one. He was determined to get to know me, to understand me. It was only natural for me to develop feelings for him. I spent months pining for him and following him like a lost puppy. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect him to confess his love for me.

His embrace was warm and comforting as he kissed me. It was my very first kiss. Many of my firsts were shared with him which always seemed to make him happy. I think he enjoyed that I had only ever loved him. Of course our relationship didn't remain a secret for very long considering how nosy our classmates were. To my surprise they supported us, and even began to give me another chance.

I was truly happy. Little did I know that my happiness came with a price.

Jealousy festered in the heart of a certain person. Why couldn’t that be me? Why can’t I get my love to fall for me? I had no idea what they were thinking which would have been useful. I would not have teased them as much as I did.

I became the lost kid. Missing. Gone without a trace. My boyfriend spent more time searching for me than in class. He was desperate to find me as were our classmates. It didn’t take long for them to find me.

My name changed to the murdered kid. Found abandoned like the garbage I truly was. My classmates grieved for a small amount of time while my boyfriend became a wreck. Even now he still remembers me and refuses to date anyone else. We had only been dating for 4 months, yet he acted like we were married for years.

The school year ended and everyone became second years. Now i was just a passing thought. A name whispered in the halls. The academy was fast to cover up my murder and ensured no incoming students found out about it. It would be disastrous for their reputation.

‘That student is gone,’ they argued constantly. ‘No reason to bring up the dead.’ But I’m not gone. How could I be when my life was unfinished? A life snuffed out violently stays trapped. 

No one can see me though. Not even the man I love. I had thought I was going to be trapped forever, forced to haunt the halls of Hope’s Peak. But then he came. An incoming student that was placed in my old class. 

As he walked down the hall our eyes connected. He saw me. We stared for several seconds before he looked away, a small blush on his cheeks. His steps got quicker as he beat a hasty retreat to his new classroom. I couldn't help the wicked grin that spread across my face. 

He could see me. He could help me move on.

_ My beloved Saihara-chan…. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Saihara and his spoopy new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so y'all won't judge me for the first one lmao

When the letter came in, Shuuichi could hardly believe it. He remembered his uncle patting him on the back, congratulating him enthusiastically, but all he could feel was dread. Hope’s Peak Academy invited him to the school as “the ultimate detective.” He didn’t deserve that title. He wanted to decline and stay at his old school, but his uncle refused to hear any of it.

“Shuuichi if you go to Hope’s Peak your future is set for you! This is the best thing that could happen!”

That was how he found himself walking down the halls of the academy to his new homeroom class. He was grateful that classes were already in session so he was alone with his thoughts. A sudden flash of purple in the corner of his eyes made him turn his head.

Walking across from him was a very short boy with dark purple hair. The boy seemed to sense his gaze and turned his attention to Shuuichi. The taller of the two felt his breath hitch as he stared into big, purple eyes filled with curiosity. He couldn’t recall ever seeing someone so innocently cute.

The detective felt his face start burning so he quickly turned his head and made a hasty retreat. He must have made a horrible impression by just  _ staring _ at the kid. He was just so cute he couldn’t help it. Even now he felt his lips curl into a small smile thinking about the other. Maybe they could become friends.

When he finally entered the classroom, everyone stopped to stare at him. It was expected of course, but it still caused him to fix his eyes on the floor in an attempt to hide. He should’ve worn his hat. “My name is Shuuichi Saihara,” he said softly when he was told to introduce himself. “I’m the Ultimate Detective.” 

“That’s quite impressive Saihara-kun. Why don’t you go take a seat.”

He finally looked up and found his gaze immediately drawn to a pair of purple ones in the back of the class. How had he gotten here first? He had been going in the opposite direction. Instead he moved to take an empty seat next to a friendly looking blonde girl who offered him a big smile.

“Nice to meet you, Saihara-kun,” she whispered to him. During the break Shuuichi found himself swarmed by the other students, forced to listen to their introductions. When faced with all the talents, he found himself wondering why he was even there. One of his classmates was a robot and another was an astronaut. He was nothing compared to them.

There were still two students who didn’t approach him though. He could feel the stare on the back of his head, but he refused to turn around. Shuuichi didn’t want to end up staring again. The other was a green haired teenager that hadn’t turned his attention from the window. His body language showed that he was relaxed, but something was telling the detective that was not the case. Kaede, the blonde girl he sat next to, noticed his staring and called out to the teen.

“Amami-kun! Why don’t you introduce yourself to Saihara-kun!” 

The teen turned around in his seat to offer the detective a lazy grin. “I’m Rantarou Amami. I don’t feel like sharing my ultimate talent, but it's nice to meet you.” 

Shuuichi could only nod as he stared at Rantarou. Despite the relaxed state he was in and the smile he had, there was something wrong. His eyes. They appeared haunted and his smile couldn’t quite reach them. Rantarou turned in his seat and continued to stare out the window. When school was finally over Shuuichi  began to drag his feet to the dorms. He was mentally exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep, but a flash of purple made him pause. The boy from his class smiled at him and rocked back on his heels. The detective immediately noticed how he hid his hands behind his back.

“Is there something you want?” he asked softly, starting to approach the shorter teen. Instead of answering, he moved his hands from behind his back to show what he had. Shuuichi’s baseball hat.

“How did you-” 

The shorter teen bolted down the hall before the question could be asked. It took several seconds for Shuuichi to realize what happened, but soon he was chasing after the other boy. 

He was led down many halls but refused to give up. Just because he thought the other was cute didn't mean he was going to let him get away. The only way for him to get the hat was to break into Shuuichi’s room. The detective wanted answers.

“Hey!” The sudden voice made Shuuichi freeze in his tracks. A teen, probably an upperclassman, marched over to the detective, a stern look on his face. “No running in the halls!” 

“I-I’m sorry, but someone broke into my room and stole my hat. I was just chasing after-” 

“A thief?!” Shuuichi watched as the older teen’s red eyes narrowed as he turned on his heel. “Stay right there!” he ordered as he began briskly walking in the direction Shuuichi had been headed. A loud giggle forced the detective to turn around only to see the purple haired boy. Shuuichi’s hat was on his head and a huge smile was on his face. No words were said as the detective immediately lunged for the hat thief. As the chase began again, he found himself hoping that he wouldn’t get in trouble with the scary upperclassman.

The pair continued to run for at least ten minutes and Shuuichi was ready to call it quits. He was gasping for air and his muscles were screaming in protest as he continued to run. Finally, when he rounded a corner he saw his hat on the floor. Relief washed through him as he picked it up. Then he noticed a checkered scarf lying a few feet away from his hat.

He was tempted to leave it there, but there was a high probability it belonged to the purple haired boy. There was no sign of him. He debated with himself for a few more minutes, but in the end decided to pick up the scarf. He would just give it back to the shorter teen tomorrow in class.

Shuuichi turned to head to the dorms until he realized something. “... Where am I?” He was so focused on following the odd boy that he had gotten himself lost in the school. His shoulders sagged as he glumly put his hat on. Hopefully he’d run into someone that could help him back to the dorms.

“There you are!”

Shuuichi grimaced. Or the upperclassman could find him first. He remained silent as he was chewed out by the scary teen, nodding whenever he needed to. Once the rant was over the upperclassman walked him back to the dorms where he loudly told him “good night.”

That night as he slept, he was unaware of the pair of purple eyes watching him. He hadn’t felt cold fingers run through his hair. He didn’t hear a voice whispering into his ear.

_ “Good night, Saihara-chan.” _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-hewwo???

“Ran-chan save me!” 

Shuuichi’s eyes snapped open as the loud voice invaded his sleep. He shot his head up and quickly noted that he was in his classroom. Had he fallen asleep during a lesson? 

“Ran-chaaaaaaan!” A purple blur shot across the classroom to crawl into Rantarou’s lap. The green haired teen chuckled and wrapped an arm around a slim waist. “Get back here you little shit!” Kaito’s voice made the detective flinch as did the murderous  expression on his face. “Amami I’m seriously tired of you letting him get away with everything!”

The small body curled up on Rantarou’s lap turned slightly to fix large, innocent eyes on Kaito. “But I didn’t do anything Momota-chan.” Purple eyes bore into yellow ones. “Right Saihara-chan?”

Shuuichi stiffened upon realizing who was addressing him. He may not have known what was happening, but he was not gonna defend the shorter teen. “What the hell are you talking about?” Kaito asked before Shuuichi could respond.

Eyebrows pinched in irritation, the boy on Rantarou’s lap pointed at the detective. “Saihara-chan. He’s sitting right there.” Several pairs of eyes fixed on him before murmurs started around the room. 

“.....-kun there’s no one there.”

Shuuichi frowned as he missed the other’s name.

“But Ran-chan I’m telling the truth!”

“Tch… why should we believe a liar like you?”

“Because he’s gonna help me!!” the room went silent at the short teen’s declaration. Yellow eyes stared into purple ones as the silence spread. A slow, evil grin started spreading across the purple haired boy’s face. Blood slowly began welling up in his eyes before spilling down his cheeks like grotesque tears.

“Saihara-chan is going to help me move on.”

Blood suddenly erupted from the boy's body as various wounds began appearing on his body. The detective watched in horror as the surrounding students became covered in gore, yet they never reacted. Pale skin quickly became gray while it twisted and withered away to reveal muscle and bone. The teen stood and began walking oddly towards Shuuichi as if his body was breaking and twisting with each step.

* * *

 

Shuuichi woke up with a gasp in his own bed. He quickly noticed how cold he was , but found he couldn’t move. He struggled for a minute, panic building in his chest as he realized there was a pressure on his stomach holding him down. His eyes tried to peer through the darkness at what had him pinned, but a sudden spike in his emotions made tears stream down his face as he let out a sharp cry. The world wasn’t fair. Why him? Why did he have to die?

“Sai….an….” 

The voice made him tremor as a figure shifted on top of him, slowly leaning down. It’s purple hair was tangled and filthy, smeared with dirt and dried blood. The skin was ashen with twin dark holes where eyes should have been. Blood steadily leaked from the darkness, mocking tears as more blood gushed from its neck.

Shuuichi flinched and cried harder as the thing leaned closer until their noses were almost touching. The detective was dimly aware of the blood leaking on the sheets and his own faces but he couldn’t care less at that moment. It’s mouth opened once more to speak again but it only let out a loud scream.

* * *

 

Shuuichi woke up screaming as he landed hard on the floor. He groaned as pain blossomed in his back as he slowly blinked his eyes open. Those were some crazy dreams he had. It took a moment for him to struggle to his feet, but in the end he managed to make it to the bathroom in his room.

He did his business as usual, but when he went to brush his teeth he froze when he saw himself in the mirror. His cheeks were covered in dried blood, but he was obviously unharmed. The detective slowly backed out of the bathroom and dared a look at his sheets. 

A scream tore from his throat as he saw the amount of blood on his bed. His body began trembling as the dreams came back full force. Shuuichi had no idea how long he stood there until his door slammed open to reveal a worried Kaito.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Th-the bed…….” The astronaut frowned before looking at said object. Other than the fact the sheets were in disarray it looked normal to him. He voiced his thoughts which just made Shuuichi tremble more and clench his fist. The action drew Kaito’s attention before he went stiff.

“.... Where the hell did you get that?”

“H-huh?”

Shuuichi glanced down to see he was clutching the checkered scarf. When had he grabbed it. “... I found it yesterday while I was chasing someone who stole my hat.”

_ “Don't lie to me.” _

The venom in the astronaut’s voice made him flinch. A hand connected with his shoulder, sending him sprawling on the floor. Kaito glared down at him with clenched fists.

“Where the  _ hell _ did you get Ouma’s scarf?”


End file.
